


林惊羽part

by olivia921118



Category: Karroy
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia921118/pseuds/olivia921118





	林惊羽part

半夜王源感到透不过气，身上隐隐作痛，挣扎着醒来，发现林惊羽竟趴在自己的身上，吮吻着他锁骨下方的位置。

王源又惊又怒，情急之下用了脚踹，林惊羽躲的及时，放开了他。王源开灯后，发现腹部胸部上有好几处吻痕，胸口两处又红又肿，一看就知道被干了什么好事。

“你为什么要这么做？”

林惊羽不理会他的质问，伸手去捏那颗已经充血的乳珠，王源想退开，浑身上下却一点力气也没有，只能任由他的好竹马摆布，反复揉捏两颗硬地发疼的小东西，王源腹中升起陌生的热灼感。

“舒服吗，小源？这种事和我做就可以了，为什么要去找那个姓夏的呢？”

林惊羽低头含住他的乳尖，舔湿，轻轻地啃咬，王源忍不住哼哼两声，抓紧床单，林惊羽得寸进尺，把手探到王源早已濡湿一片的内裤里去，抚慰他精神抖擞的小兄弟。

“不，不要。”王源咬住下唇，想要守住底线，可是陌生的快感就要把他淹没，不知道为什么，这具身体实在是太敏感了。

“小源不听我的话，不仅跟陌生人说话，还到处勾搭别的男人，你说那个夏常安看见我种下的痕迹，会怎么想你呢？”

林惊羽的黑发散在他的身上，抬眼看向自己有种摄人心魂的错觉。

“我跟他只是普通同学而已……”

王源的内裤已经被扯了下来，臀肉被肆意地揉捏，指尖时不时擦过他娇嫩的穴口，林惊羽听到“普通同学”四个字，竟生生地送了一根手指进去。

“疼……”原本清亮的薄荷音带着些软糯的小哭腔，林惊羽听的心软，他原本一直把小源当作需要爱护的弟弟，现在只是在这个基础上，又添了一份特殊的感情。

 

“普通同学会在见面后回家连腿都在发软吗？那位夏同学可是在小源的后面留了很多淫秽的东西呢，都是我帮你清理掉的。”

王源心里巨冤，他不知道自己原来还和夏常安有一腿，更不知道自己什么时候失的身，这个打击已经够大了，现在还要承受林惊羽的怒火。

“惊羽，我错了。”

他以为道歉就能少受些皮肉之苦，毕竟这招对王俊凯有效，可是林惊羽不吃这套，手指在狭窄的直肠中穿行，括约肌渐渐适应了异物的存在开始慢慢松弛，王源松了口气，林惊羽却准备挤入第二根。

“不要！”

王源惊恐地要逃，可他怎么逃得过武术剑术全优的林惊羽，被反复压倒后一点体力都不剩，就算现在他被兽性大发的林惊羽吃干抹净也无法反抗。

“算了。”对方好像突然失去了探访后庭的兴趣，俯身叼住王源可爱的小乳头，致力于把人家弄的又爽又痛。王源仰起脖子，配合地把前胸送到别人的嘴边，林惊羽把他那里伺候地很舒服，王源也是第一次知道，男人被做这种事也会爽。

“小源，明天要穿那件我给你买的衣服出门哦。”

“嗯……”

他昏头昏脑地答应了，第二天看见那件衣服，是很普通的样子，没想到穿上后不久，终于体会到了林惊羽的“良苦用心”。

亚麻的面料贴在依旧红肿的乳尖上，粗糙的衣服擦过娇嫩的肌肤，有些刺痛，却又会让王源想起昨夜的快感，乳头变得更硬了。

难道他就要以这样的姿态，去见夏常安吗？


End file.
